The History of Souhaku
'''The History of Souhaku '''tells the details of his life growing up and living the duality of a high school delinquint and a "Dragon-God to be". In all its gory, typical japanese bishonen manga cookie cutter fashion. Humble Beginnings Souhaku was born a seemingly normal boy that lived a normal life. He attended school, went home, studied, and did everything a completely normal child of his age would do, save for his extreme talent in mathematics and other more elaborate aspects of schooling. Souhaku was also extremely great at sport, and could perform far better than even the best children of their profession, even without effort involved. However, he was humble, a recluse even, he didn't not desire the life of a popular person and would often want to be left alone. Eventually he was viewed as a monster child in the eyes of students, parents, and teachers alike. His grades began to drop due to the frequent fights he'd get into, but everything changed when one day, his rage hit its absolute limit. Souhaku had grown fed up with the way he was being treated and ridiculed, and lashed out against another child who was making fun of him, causing said child utterly GRIEVOUS wounds in the process. He was immediately kicked from the preschool he attended and forced to transfer. The truth is, Souhaku was born to cursed circumstance's from his very birth. His mothers name was Yui, and his fathers name, Gendo. For reasons his father wouldn't disclose, Souhaku's mother had died shortly after child birth. His father for some reason, had great, GREAT expectations of him to become a warrior and only saw worth in him as a tool of achieving his own goals and nothing more. Because of this, Souhaku was brutally tempered, abused even, through barbaric acts of "training" in order to extract as much power from him as absolutely possible. Being nonconfrontational by nature, Souhaku despised this training and eventually came to loathe his own father, becoming hateful of the neglect and abuse he endured every day of his life. It wasn't until Gendo revealed that he had killed Yui by his very own hands, doing so with a smile on his face that Souhaku's true potential began to surface. A power erupted in him that destroyed the entire country's power source and blacked the entire planet out as an after effect for several days. Souhaku attempted with all his might to murder his father in a blind fit of rage but no matter how he tried, he was still no match for the superior man. Souhaku eventually got word of mystical objects by the names of "Dragon Balls" that he could use to wish his mother back to life. His ultimate ambition was set at that very moment. Vacating Gendo had come into acquisition of a great means to help push his son closer towards the pinnacle of his power. To end the training with him, Gendo took Souhaku out to the highest cliff he could find after moving to a new region where his "business partners" would help him and his son. It was cold and stormy night, Gendo remorslessly tossed his son off the edge of a cliff, almost killing him in the process. But at that moment, Souhaku's rage awoke and he underwent his first real transformation. The power was so great that as he rushed towards the rockface even his father was startled. Then and there, he effortlessly murdered his father, ripping off gendo's head and crushing it beneath the bottom of his foot. Sensing an indescribably diabolical power of fury and rage, Goku, and the other Z-fighters rushed towards the epicenter, needless to say they were baffled when they layed eyes on a mere boy. Goku noticed a strange thing within Souhaku, that although his ki was great and diabolical, there was a strange emptiness, a sadness at the forefront of his energy. Understanding this, Goku transformed and attempted to calm Souhaku down, but there was no avail. The battle lasted moments before a group by the name of "The Takayanagi Corporation" Interfered, shooting a serum into Souhaku which reverted him to a state of unconciousness. Goku was warned to never interfere with private affairs of "the regions government" again. Into The Void With Gendo dead, Souhaku awoke to an unfamiliar ceiling. He was at a hospital and save for the large, grim scar now across his chest he had sustained from his father throwing him off the edge of the cliff earlier, he was fine, though a bit sore, nauseious and dazed. He was greeted by an old man sitting across the room from him with a balding head, glasses, a cane and a business suit, identifying himelf as "Dougen". Apparently, Dougen knew about how badly Souhaku was treated, and that he wanted to take away all his pain and suffering in his life. He would adopt Souhaku, give him everything he ever wanted or needed, and when Souhaku said "The Dragon Balls" Dougen gladly obliged, albeit it would take some time for them to be gathered. With the requirements of his ultimate goal in grasp, the young, naive, but ingenius young Souhaku gladly accepted being adopted by the old man and becoming his "third son". He would forsake his blood as Gendo's soon with a smile on his face, never having to worry about the murder he comitted due to his new adoptive fathers governmental ties and connections. He wasn't just above the law, he WAS the law now, and he knew that full well. And so it was with pride that Souhaku welcomed his new name. "Souhaku Takayanagi". Category:Pages added by T.O.A.A